Do I know you?
by kikkie
Summary: Ahsoka has lost her memories (Full summary inside because I could not fit it all in here) taking five years after Ahsoka left the temple. Rated M for violence, drama, cursing and a lemon scene. Pairings are Ahsoka/Anakin, Ahsoka/Darth Vader and many more.
1. Intro: Part 1

Kikkie: Been a while since I did a star wars fanfic. I miss Ahsoka x Anakin stories!

Summary: Ahsoka has lost her memories and is now being held against her will by the Jedi council. Forced to remain in the temple, she slowly begins to remember who she is and what her crimes were. But sadly, as she regains her lost memories of her origins, she begins learn her role in the Jedi war against the Siths, Lord Vader and even an old friend who has turned evil.

* * *

 _ **My light.**_

 _ **My darkness.**_

 _ **My heart.**_

 _ **My soul.**_

 _ **You are my everything.**_

 _ **I am your everything.**_

 _ **We are one in eternity.**_

A whispering voice in her head. That's all she could hear, remember as she opens her eyes. A bright shining light was on top of her as she turns her head to the side. In a room painted white, all she saw were eyes staring down at her from a high point. Wearing nothing but a sleeveless white dress that went to her knees, her orange skin was cut up and expose to those eyes staring at her. Even her lekkes were cut up and bleeding a little.

"What?" She asked as she raises a hand to her head. It didn't take her long to realize that she was laying down on something cold and hard. She turns her head to the other to see two droids staring down at her with papers in their hands. Blinking a couple of times, she lifts her upper body up. Adjusting herself, her left-hand presses against her forehead as a sharp stinging pain pierces her skull.

"Ugh…" She moaned before closing her eyes.

"She's awake!" A voice whispered.

"We must stay calm!" Another voice said, but it sounded like a female this time.

"What should we do?" Another voice asked.

"Remain calm, we do not know what she is capable of." Another voice said, this voice sounded familiar to her.

"Hello?" The young Togruta asked. "Who's there?"

She asked, but no response. The eyes that stared at her disappeared behind some sort of darkness. It scared her a little, but that did not stop her from jumping down from her bed she laid in and walk towards the glass.

"Nrgh!" She growled in pain.

"Please sit down." One of the droids said. The young woman looks over her shoulder to the green armored droid.

"Where am I?" The woman asked.

"You are in the medical hold facility." The droid responded. "You are under arrest for 50 criminal charges, one being the betrail of the Jedi Council."

"The Jedi?" The young woman asked. "What?"

"Please lay down, you have suffered many injures." The droid said, but the young woman did not comply. Instead, she looks around the room a bit more trying to figure out where and what she was in. The green droid that was talking to her walks towards her. Gripping her elbow, it tries to pull her back towards the bed. But the young woman pushes it away, not with her hands, but with something invisible that made the machine fly across the room. The young woman gasps at the damaged machine before falling down to the ground.

"What did I do?" She asked herself before backing into a wall in fear. The eyes appear again, only this time, they seemed interested.

(Elsewhere)

"After five years, we finally get her back." A man dressed in white asked as he stared at a hologram of the young woman in the room. Another hologram appears next to the image but it looked somewhat completely different from the one they had of her sleeping in the room.

"Has it really been two years?" A man with brown hair asked. Dressed in black robes he with a scar over his eyes, he stares intensely at the image before him.

"It has, a lot has changed Skywalker." An alien with green skin spoke. "She not the same, change greatly. Now things different, she has obtain a second chance. We must take it."

"Right." The man in black said. The man in white bows to the green alien before leaving the area with the man dressed in black. Following him down a long hallway, the two made theirs to the room where the young woman was being held in. When the door opened, Ahsoka was on the ground looking at the machine she had just destroyed.

"I didn't mean too!" Ahsoka shouted at the other droid. "I just got scared and he went flying! I didn't even know I can do that!"

"Please remain calm ma'am." The white droid said. "Remain calm and stay calm."

"Wow, already she's destroyed a droid." The man in white said, making Ahsoka turn her head to the two men in the room. Standing to her feet, she runs to the other side of the room to get away from the two.

"W-who are you!?" She shouted. The man in white puts his hands up to show her he was unarmed.

"We are not here to hurt you." He spoke. "My name is Obi-wan, this here is Anakin. We are your friends Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka?" Ashoka asked. "What's an Ahsoka?"

"Your Ahsoka." Obi-wan said. "And I am Obi-wan."

"Ahsoka…what a strange name." Ahsoka said as her eyes scan the room. "Why am I here?"

"You have committed crimes against the empire and Jedi." Obi-wan responded.

"Why am I not dead?" Ahsoka asked.

"For someone who has lost her memories, she sure knew a thing or two." Anakin responded as he crosses his arms. Ahsoka looks over to Anakin as well as Obi-wan.

"The scans showed those weird things the bandits used did puncher her brain, damaging a certain point that contained her memories. Although not permanently gone, we believe she is suffering from amnesia." The white droid said.

"I know you." Ahsoka said as she points to Anakin. The male in black turns to the droid to ask:

"Is that a good thing?"

"We don't know." The droid responded.

"Well, whatever the reason maybe we should look into it later." Obi-wan said. "But for now, we must be on our way. Come with us, we shall give you some answer's."

"Will I die?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's up to you." Anakin responded as he walks up to her. Gripping her shoulder, the young woman's eyes widen in fear before being dragged out the room. Obi-wan bows to the machine before following the two out the room, leaving the machine with its dead partner.


	2. Intro: Part 2

"I cannot believe she is still alive!" A young woman no older than Ahsoka shouted as she points to her. Ahsoka was sitting at a round table with folks of all shape and sizes. Although that was the last thing on Ahsoka's mind right now. Right now she wanted to know what crimes she committed and why she was handcuffed.

Sitting in between Obi-wan and Anakin, she scans the area of different faces that sat at the white oval table. They looked familiar to her, but she could not name them by name. All she knew was: they all knew her and they weren't happy with her.

"We must forgive her." A bug man with a mask on his face said. Only for a woman that looked like a reptile nun ( ** _yes Ahsoka thought that_** ) points her finger at the man and said:

"She has fought against us, how do we know she is faking and being a spy for Darth." The woman said.

"She didn't even know her own name." A woman with blue tentacles on her head said. "The poor girl is confused, we should take this for an advantage."

"I am so confused." Ahsoka thought.

 ** _My sweet snips_**

A voice spoke in her head, her eyes widen as she looks around the room. Looking left and right, no one seemed to be looking at her, but that didn't stop her from panicking a little.

 _ **Calm down, they can't hear me. Speak in your mind.**_

"Who is this?" Ahsoka thought.

 _ **You have lost your memories. Don't worry, you will regain them back. I will help.**_

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka thought.

 _ **Don't worry snips. I will protect you and keep you safe. For now, play along with their games. And trust no one my love.**_

"But I-AHSOKA!" A voice shouted to the woman, she turns her head to look at the blue skin woman. Everyone's eyes were staring at her, making her heart beat at a fast rate.

"Yes?" Ahsoka responded.

"Did you even hear a thing we said?" The younger green skin reptile girl said to Ahsoka, or morally growled.

"Um…no." Ahsoka responded, making Anakin chuckle at her words. Obi-wan just shakes his head in disapproval at her response.

"Aya asked if you remembered your time here." Obi-wan said.

"Oh, I…no." Ahsoka said. "But, I can try."

"Your effort will be a waste." The girl growled. "We should just kill her now and end this suffering. Force forbids Darth Vader learns she is here with us. He will surely destroy this temple with ease."

"Hush Barris!" The woman of the same species shouted. Ahoska looks down at her cuffs and sighed. Her wrist started to hurt and her mind was making her feel annoyed.

"Then it is decided!" A dark skin human spoke. "We observe her till we get answers."

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"You will be supervised by Anakin and I, are you okay?" Obi-wan asked. Ahsoka presses her hand to her head and sighs.

"Fuck…" Ahsoka muttered. "I am tired. May I go to sleep somewhere?"

"Yes." Obi-wan said before standing up from his seat. Anakin follows and so does Ahsoka. The young torgruta bows to the table before leaving the room to the of Jedi. The two older men lead her to a lower floor of the building she is in. As they go down the stairs, Ashoka's head begins to sting her. Causing her to moan in pain. Looking forward, the world around her begins to look blurry, becoming fuzzy images around her. Before she knew it, everything faded to black. Anakin and Obi-wan watch her small body collapse onto the ground. The two just shrug her sudden collapse off before grabbing her by the shoulder an throwing her Anakin shoulder and taking her to the bedroom Anakin was assigned to leave her. Once on the bed, Anakin's removes her cuffs and sighed.

"I think the medicine was a bit too strong." Anakin says before throwing a blanket over her body.

"We shall worry about that later. Right now we have other matters to attend to, such as the council wanting to extract her memories." Obi-wan said. "There's a 97% she will die."

"We will fix that." Anakin said before looking over at Ahsoka sleeping body. Obi-wan rolled his eyes before turning his body around to the door. Leaving the room, Anakin presses his hand over the togruta forehead where her wound was. His blue eyes scan the cuts and scars on her body.

"Oh Ahsoka…" Anakin whispered before leaving the area. A small smile appears on Ahsoka face before suddenly fading away.

( _ **The unknown**_ )

An area known to only a few stood a woman in a black cloak. Her skin was purple and her lips were red, her eyes were yellow and hair as red as blood. Next to her was a man in green armor similar to that of storm troopers, but design a little to expose skin. The two stood in front of a screen that projected an image of a man wearing a black mask that sent terrier into the two souls before him.

"How dare you..." The man wearing the mask growled. "Not only have you failed the mission, but Ahsoka was captured!"

"We are sorry my lord." The woman in the hood spoke. "We shall see to it that she is retrieved."

"And that the Alicure is retrieved as well." The man in armor spoke.

"Forget the artifact! Just bring Ahsoka back, I do not care if you have to destroy planets in order to get it done, just do it!" The man growled before turning the screen off. The young woman bites her bottom lip as she looks over at the man.

"You don't think she's taking those pills you gave her, do you?"

"This is Ahsoka, she took them and now we must retrieve her." The man responded. "Fuck me, now the lord will be on my ass 24/7 until I get her. Shit!"


	3. This is weird

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked the male dressed in black in front of her. Anakin and Ahsoka were in the cafeteria eating pancakes and some sort of blue thing that looked delciouse but gave Ahsoka weird feelings.

The younf woman was no longer in her torn white dress, but was now wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck leather dress that hanged off her knees with dark brown boots that reached her knees.

"I have an assignment with a friend. I will be back before dawn." Anakin said to her. "Until I return, you will spend the rest of the day in your room."

"What?" Ahsoka asked. "Why can't I walk around the building."

"Temple." Anakin corrected her.

"The temple." Ahsoka said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"The council wants to keep an eye on you for a while." Anakin said before ramming his fork into the blue unknown. He slowly picks up a piece of the blue unknown and puts it in his mouth. Ahsoka presses her hand to her mouth and sigh. "In time the council will see you have lost your memories and they will possibly let you roam the temple. Maybe even leave on mission like you use to, but until then, you need to stay in the room."

"I don't want to stay in my room." Ahsoka said.

"No, but you don't have a choice. When I come back I will show you around the temple."

"Okay." Ahsoka responded. After their breakfeast, Anakin escorted her back to her room. Once there, Ahsoka walks over to her bed and lays down. Her room was practically empty, a white circular room with a bed, a table and a chair near the door that blended in with the room. Ahsoka laid on her bed and sighed, even though this wasn't a prison room or holding cell, it sure felt like one.

The young woman stares up at the white wall above her, the white pearl room blends into the faze of the world in her mind. It started to hurt her eyes, so she closed her eyes. Empty her head, she begins to think of the situtauin she was in and what did she do that caused it.

I couldn't have been that bad? I mean…did I kill people? Inocent people? Children? Or maybe I stole credits from the poor.

You did no such things

It was that voice! It had return to her. Opening her eyes, she looks around the room, only to feel some sort of energy push down on her chest. Gritting her teeth, she tries to stand up and scream, but she felt a hand go over her mouth to keep her quite.

STOP! Please stop and tell me who you are!

I wish I could, but I don't trust you yet.

How can I make you trust me?

By remembering who you are. Close your eyes and relax. I will show you what I remember of you.

Doing as he says, she relaxes her body and closed her eyes. Letting all the tension inside her fade away, she felt the strong hold her slowly remove itself. Her skin begins to itch and lips started to dry a little, opening her eyes, she was no longer in the room. She wasn't even on the same planet! She was laying in a dessert area of nothing but rocks and lizards. The young woman stands up from her laying position, only to fall down what seemed to be a hill. Her body rolls down the tall hill till she found herself in somewhat of a hole. Standing up, she brushes herself from the sand before she realized that not only she was in a new location, she was wearing something different.

No longer in the torn white dress, she wore a full black bodysuit that had a long V-cut collar around her neck to show off her cleavage. Over her suit was a mini leather burgundy jacket with multiple pockets around the chest area. On her feet Was knee high burgundy boots that matched her jacket and her nails were painted black.

"Where am I?" Ahsoka asked.

"AHSOKA!" A voice shouted to her, making her look up to see a man in a black cloak. Standing on top of the edge where she had fallen, two golden eyes stared down at her.

"Hi?" Ahsoka asked.

"Get up here!" The man shouted at her. In a flash she pratically climbed up the sand till she was next to the man in the cloak. Once next to him, he turns his body to her and points to a village. A small village that looked to be barely surviving in the dessert waste land of the world. As she gets to her knee's, she opens her mouth to say:

"Why are we spying on a village?" Ahsoka asked.

"That village holds wonder your lord wants."

"My who?"

"Darth Vader." He said, the name did sound familiar to her, but she did not remember what it was.

"So, what does he want?" Ahsoka asked.

"For you to retrieve the NYX." The man said. "In this village lies a stone with enough power to fuel the Death Star for years."

"Death Star?" She asked herself. "This is not helping much but okay, I will go get this NYX thing."

"Do be quick, Vader wants you back in his quarters soon." The man said, making Ahsoka roll her eyes in the process. She begins to walk down the hill she was on, only to trip on her weight and fall face forward into the orange sand. It took a while, but Ahsoka was able to get to the village. Once there, she saw small furry creatures with huge black eyes and peeks. These creatures were the height of her knee and they looked harmless.

As she enters the village, she begins to notice something in those rock houses. Something disturbing…she saw bones. Skulls mostly, and what was worse was those weird creatures were staring at her as she walks through the village. Stopping at a bright light, she smiles when she saw NYX. It stood on a pedistool that had multiple wires connected to it. Ahsoke walks over to it, about to touch it but stops when she heard a growling sound. Looking over her shoulder, she saw all the villagers looking at her with their big black eyes. Removing her hands from the pedistol, she turns around and bends down near the creatures.

"This is your power. I am sorry, I won't take it." Ashoka spoke. A very small villager, tall of a child, came walking up to her with its big black void eyes. Smiling at the creature, she stands up and waves at it. The villager looks up for a few seconds before turning into something nasty! It opened its mouth to reveal needle like fangs and its eyes turned blood shot read before growling at Ahsoka.

"Oh force!" Ahsoka shouted. The small creature opens its mouth to reveal a long tongue that wraps around her leg. In panic, Ahsoka grabs the NYX and smashes it into the creature face. In sync, the other creatures charge at her, in panic, she jumps up on the pedstile to avoid their attacks. Standing on the stone stands, she looks around the area to find an escape route. Jumping from the stone, she lands on a stone house before jumping out of the hole. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the monsters coming towards her in a large group.

"Shit!" Ahsoka shouted before running away from the little creatures chasing her. Holding the NYX in her hand as she ran, she doesn't stop till she fell down a hill. Once in the hill, the young woman begins to panic.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! What sort of memory is this!?" Ahsoka shouted as she looks at the rock. "What the hell are you!? Why am I even here!?"

A loud screeching sound was heard about her as the small creatures begin to run down the hole. Color fading from her face as they came storming near her.

"I am going to die in a dream!" Ahsoka shouted.

Use the Force.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

The force Ahsoka, use it

"HOW!?"

Believe

Ahsoka sighed before closing her eyes to conetrated on the energy around her. Slowly raising her hand to the swarm of the creatures, her hands started to shake and body becomes light. Her mind was relax and her body felt as if she was under water. It was a strange feeling, but she enjoyed it. Without relizing it, the ground around her was shaking and the sand begins to raise to the sky. With it, the monster creatures, they rose to the sky like feathers to the wind. When she opened her eyes, a smile appears on her face at the floating creatures.

"Force be hold." Ahsoka giggled as a blush appeared on her face.

Feels amazing, doesn't it Snips?

"It does! Is this what the force feels like!?

The force you produce. You creature special things. Special in a way that no one else could even imagine.

"Yay!" Ahsoka shouted before she found herself jumping up and down in glee. Not noticing a small group of soliders behind her. When she turned around to see the soliders, she gasp and dropped the rock.

"Mistress, we must go." The solider said loud and clear to her. In a spit of fear, she falls down on her own gravity and lands on her but, getting sand in her shoes as she rolls onto her back. Opening her eyes, the bright yellow-orange sun was replaced a white light that was her bedroom that she was trapped in. Sitting herself up, she looks around to see that she was back in her square room. Standing up from her position she scans the room a bit more before saying:

"Wasn't I in a dessert?" Ashoka asked herself. "And where is the NYX?"

"Ashoka!" Anakin shouted to her as he entered the room. Ashoka turns her head to the male in black as he yawns to himself. Streching his arms into the air, he gives her a low grunt sound before opening his mouth to say:

"Let's get dinner." He said before turning his body around to exit the room. Ahsoka takes a step forward, only to stop and look down at her feet. Grabbing her boot, she removes it from her feet and looks inside. Tilting it down, a long line of sand falls to the ground.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Come on!" Anakin shouted from the other side of her door. Putting her boot on, she runs out the door, not noticing the orange sand slowly fading away into the unknown.

* * *

Kikkie: There are so many spelling errors in this, but I don't care! Happy new years!


	4. The Meetings

"Where?"

Ahsoka asked as she follows the two males down a long hallway.

"HQ Ahsoka, do you really not know where we are?" Obi-wan asked the young woman.

"I didn't even remember my name when you found me." Ahsoka responded to Obi-wan question. The older male nods his head in agreement.

"Whatever the reason, your presence is requested by the high council."

"High Council?" Ahsoka asked.

"Its basically all the governs and governess in one room talking amongst themselves about stuff." Anakin said. "They wanted to ask you questions."

"That sounds stupid." Ahsoka muttered to herself. But, in all honesty, she was happy to be out of that room. Yesterday was so terrifying that she couldn't even go to sleep, she kept jumping on the bed to keep her asleep. She made so much noise that troopers had to remove the bed just so people could sleep in the temple.

"We're here." Obi-wan said, snapping her from her thoughts. She was standing in front of two metal door that opens instantly to a room filled with adults screaming at each other. Ashoka turns her body around to exit the room, but was stopped when Obi-wan's arms grab her by the shoulder then escorted her to a seat. Which was at the end of the table.

The room she sat in was basically glass. All the walls were glass that showed the flying vehicles outside of the area. The only thing that wasn't a window was the ceiling and floor, which were both grey marbles. In the middle of the room was a white oval table that sat multiple people who looked like they had just come from a party that was giving away golden silks and high expensive jewelry.

Ahsoka felt annoyed by just being there as she takes a seat on the cold chair. The room becomes silent as all eyes turn to her, it made her nausea'.

"So…" A voice spoke, making everyone turn in the direction of a purple-skinned woman. "How are you Ashoka?"

"I don't know." Ahsoka responded. "Why am I here?"

"To discuss your…past." The girl spoke. Ahsoka looks around at all the faces that were staring at her. Some looked sad, while other looked upset.

"What did I do in the past that makes you all look at me this way?" Ahsoka asked the people at the table. Her eyes then made their way to a human who was glaring daggers at her. She wore huge jewels and had multiple hair attachments to her head. Ahsoka was not sensing something good coming from her, it was terrifying.

"Your betrayal hurt ALL. To sit there now and be breathing is an insult to the table." The human said, making Anakin rise to his seat and shout:

"That was not called for Padme!" Anakin shouted.

"She is Vader's whore!" Padme shouted. "She betrayed all of us when she went running to him!"

"She didn't have a choice in the past, don't play innocent! You had a big role when the shit hit the fan Like everyone at this table!" Anakin shouted right back at her.

"Please calm down." The purple skin woman said, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"You will hold your tongue, Jedi!" The woman shouted at Anakin. "Shout at me, have you lost your mind!?"

"Have you?" Anakin growled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Ahsoka shouted at the table. Everyone's heads turn back at the upset woman as she stands up from her seat and looks at the eyes staring at her.

"I demand to know what is going on!" She shouted. "Tell me what I am!"

"Ahsoka go outside." Obi-wan ordered. Making Ahsoka look down at him in anger.

"Why!? Your talking about me!" Ahsoka growled.

"Do as your told, Ahsoka." Padme growled, making the togruta look at her in annoyance. But she knew she couldn't fight them, so she just turned around and left the room. Anakin's eyes follow her as she leaves the room. The door opened, allowing the young woman to leave. Once she walked past the metal line of the doors, a small surge of pain went through her brain. Causing her to close her eyes and moan in annoyance.

"Mistress?" A voice calls to her, causing her to open her eyes and gasp. The area was no longer dark and sinister looking, but now white and had a hospital theme going on.

"What the hell?" Ahsoka asked. "What's going on?"

"MISTRESS!"

A voice shouted at her, causing her to look over her shoulder to see a man in a grey cloak to just stare at her. Standing up tall, she looks down to see that her clothes had changed again. Wearing a light blue dress that had a golden zipper that went all the way down to the bottom of the dress. And the dress wasn't even that low, it stopped a couple of inches below her thighs. Around her waist was some sort of golden belt that had multiple items attached to her. On her fingers were gold rings with red rubies. On her feet were blue heels that went to her ankles. Looking to the wall behind her was a mirror. Even her face looked different! Thick black eyeliner with light blue eyeshadow on her eyes, brown shiny lipstick and a small blue crown on top of her head. She looked like a completely different woman that it even frightened her.

"The hell am I wearing!?" She asked herself.

"Mistress!" The man shouted, making Ahsoka turn her head to ask:

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"The meeting is starting, Vader requests your presence." The man spoke. Ahsoka nods her head before the man turns his body around and leads her into a room. Which was not that far from where she was standing, honestly it was two doors away. Entering the room, she was greeted by the darkness of the sky. The room she was in was familiar to the one she just left. Only instead of black marble floors and ceiling, it was white and the lighting reflexed off the marble to brighten the room more than it should. And just like the room, it had an oval grey table, but instead of multiple people, only five sat at the table. And each of these people wore a mask.

"Sit." A man in white ordered. He wore white, gold outlined long sleeves leather suite top that hanged off the chair he sat at. With white pants that matched his top, he was covered head to toe with the exception of the mask, which had a small slit that showed skin under his chin and around his neck. His mask covered his entire face, the front of the mask had a gold marble looking plate in the front of the mask. Ahsoka stared at him intensely for a few seconds before taking a seat next to the male.

"Now that you're here, I think we have important matters to discuss." The man spoke.

"Okay." Ahsoka thought.

"Recently the Sith and the Republic have been immobilizing certain planets from harvest food. I get the feeling their food rations are becoming low because all the food is going to them."

"We should stop that transfer." A woman in black leather cloths muttered. Like the man she wore a leather outfit that covered her body from head to toe. Her mask was like the male, but her color scheme was black and red instead of white and gold.

"Leave it." A voice spoke, making Ahsoka's head turn to see a man sitting in a high chair with a dark shadow covering his image. The mere aura of this man sent waves of fear up her spine, yet also this small hint of attraction to him.

"But my brother, we must end any and all forms of slavery." The man in gold spoke.

"Slavery, what are we, the Republic?" The woman in black spoke.

"We are better." The man in the shadows said. "But we cannot save everyone. They must learn to fight and protect themselves. And if not, come running to us when they have feared everything is gone. We wait."

"Fair enough." The man in gold muttered. "Now, onto other business. Lux."

"Oh great…" The man in darkness muttered. "As if he couldn't take the hint."

"Hints were never his specialty." Ahsoka responded. Even though she didn't think about saying those words, they still came out of her mouth. It was odd to her.

"Hint or not, he's threatening to destroy Onzia if we do not return this ship to him." The man in gold said. The man shredded in darkness chuckles at his friend's words.

"This ship is mine." He growled. "If he has a problem, he could go to the ones responsible for all this mess."

"Or cry to his dead mother." The woman in black chuckled.

"Dark." Ahsoka responded. The words that were coming out of her mouth were just weird. She wasn't thinking at all, but yet her body was moving and acting on its own. Like she was being controlled by something or someone.

"Are these even my memories?" Ahsoka thought to herself as her body moved and talked without her knowledge.

"Ahsoka!" The man in gold shouted.

"Hey, I tried!" Ahsoka shouted, making her inner self-snap back into this memory as well. "He serves us no purpose, to pursue him again is pointless! And most importantly I don't want to see him again."

"Or kiss him." The woman in black chuckled. Ashoka turns her head to the woman before squinting her eyes at her. Sending the woman's body flying backward onto the floor.

"Don't EVER bring that up." Ahsoka growled. "My loyalty is with Vader now, and I swear if you ever bring up my time with Lux again, I will slit your throat while you sleep!"

"Ahsoka!" The man in the shadow's shouted. All heads turn to the man as the room becomes silent. Even the woman on the ground remained on the ground, not moving an inch. Ahsoka tilts her head down as if she was bowing to the man.

"I'm sorry." She spoke. "I will not lose my temper again."

"Your all dismiss." The man said, making everyone stand up from their seats to leave the room. "Expect for you Ahsoka, I want a word with you."

"Fine." Ahsoka responded, she stood by seat as everyone leaves the room. Once empty, she walks over to the man in the shadows and smiles. Gently laying her bottom on his knee, she lays her head on the black leather that was his chest before saying: "I am truly sorry, I didn't mean to hurt the wench."

"You must control your anger." The man spoke. His black hand rest on the side of her hip. Giving it a gentle squeeze. "Although it is…exciting to watch."

"It must be." She whispered before grabbing his hand and removing it from her behind. She stands up and proceeds to walk towards the door. Only to feel a small tug on the bottom part of her dress. Looking over her shoulder, she chuckles a bit at the man behind her. The inner Ahsoka was screaming her head off at the image before her. A tall black droid looking figure was right in front of her, wearing a mask with two red dots that struck fear into the souls of many. But not her it seemed, no, she was happy to get on the edge of her heel to kiss the end tip of his nose. The man reached his hands up to each side of his mask to remove the mask, only for Ahsoka to stop him by grabbing his hands.

"No, keep it on." She purred as she presses her chest against his. She then moves her body back, while holding on to him till she was on the table. Her hand slowly makes its way from his chest to the golden belt around his hips. "I never did it with the suite on before."

"We should do more things like this." He says before raising a hand to her. The zipper on her chest slowly begins to slide down her body till it reached the end, popping apart, exposing her body. The cold air made her shiver a bit as his hand pulls the end of her panties down to her knees. Exposing herself to the man in black as his hand's cup one of her breasts. Biting her bottom lip, a smile appears on her face when she raises her hand to the air. Having an object fly into her hand, she clicks on a button to make the room dark. Making the man above her chuckle.

"I thought you wanted to do it in the suite?" Vader asked.

"I did, so remove the mask and kiss me." She moaned. "Keep the fantasy alive."

"Naughty girl…" He moans. It was pitch black, but Ahsoka could head the mask being removed by the sound of air being released when he removed it. Then, lips attached themselves to hers. She moans at the taste of his lips as his tongue slithers into her mouth. His hands ripping the fabric off her skin, the cold leather pressing against her body, making her shiver and moan.

"Force…" She moaned. "More…please…"

"Ahsoka…" He moaned, his voice was stern and rugged. She wanted to obey him and do everything she wanted.

"Yes master." She moans back before her lips brush against his. Yanking at the leather, pulling him closer, she wanted to be with him, to love and hold him.

"AHSOKA!"

"A voice shouted at her, forcing her to open her eyes to a blistering white room that was the medic room she was in when she was taken by the Jedi. Rubbing her temple, she examines the room further before noticing something odd. And it wasn't Anakin and Obi-wan staring down at her with a worried face.

"What?" She asked.

"What's this about food rations?" Obi-wan asked, making Ahsoka eyes widen.

"You were in the dream!?"

"No, we heard you muttering in your sleep." Anakin said. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, what happened to me?" Ahsoka asked the two.

"You fainted, when we left the meeting you were on the ground with blood seeping from your noggin." Obi-wan said as he points to the bruise on her forehead. "You were muttering things, but what we mostly heard was food rations."

"I was having a meeting, with Vader. And a man in gold, a woman in black, a guy in tech armor like a suite and a woman in a cloak that covered her face. We were in space so I think we were on a ship of some sort." Ahsoka says, her cheeks then begin to blush as she remembers what else happened. "And that's it."

"You were moaning Ahsoka." Anakin muttered.

"Please tell me you guys were the only ones that heard." Ashoka said in shame as she lowers her eyesight to the floor.

"We were, but honestly I found it funny." Anakin muttering.

"Who is Lux?" Ahsoka asked, making the smile on Anakin's face disappear. Obi-wan looks over to the younger male, shaking his head in disapproval, Anakin nods his head.

"He's a friend…sort of." Anakin said.

"I think Vader wants him dead, I am not sure." Ahsoka responded. "My head hurts."

"Well that's what happens when you fall and hit your head." Obi-wan said. "I'll be on my way, see to it that she is taken care of."

Anakin watches the older male walk out the room before turning his attention back to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin spoke. Her heart jumped at his words. She didn't know why.

"It was weird Anakin." She said. "It was like watching a movie. I mean, I was there! I was actually there, but my lips moved on their own. My body moved on its own. I wasn't in control, I was watching but I wasn't doing."

"Your memories are coming back, or someone else is showing you your memories." Anakin said. "Whatever it is, you must keep alert on anything of Vader. If you remember anything about him attack the republic, you must tell us."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I said so…snips." Anakin said before walking out the room. Ahsoka's eyes widen at his words.

Did he just call me snips?

* * *

Kikkie: Hehehehehe


	5. Half a chapter

"MUST STAY AWAKE!" Ahsoka shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumps up and down on her bed. It has been 36 hours since her last memory thing, and so far she hasn't slept. She was doing everything in her power to stay awake, even ramming her body against the metal wall. She was doing everything in her power to stay awake that it frightens Anakin when he saw the young woman falling down to the ground. He almost fell backward at the sight.

"SNIP!?" He shouted asking the girl moan as she gets to her feet.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked as he stares at the now destroyed room that was filled with coloring tools, coffee, and even candy.

"I need to stay awake! I can't go to sleep!" Ahsoka shouted before climbing on top of her bed.

"How long have you been awake?" Anakin asked the girl jumping up and down.

"As long as I have been in this room. So 30 hours?"

"36 actually." Anakin said before walking over to a picture she painted. It was the man in a black mask, another picture next to it was a man in a golden mask.

"Who are these people?" Anakin asked.

"People from my dreams." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Oh." He said. "Anything to report."

"No, because I am not sleeping ever again!" Ahsoka shouted at Anakin.

"Snips, go to sleep." Anakin ordered, but Ahsoka just shakes her head to his words.

"I refuse! I don't want to see that man again!"

"Snips you need to go to sleep!" Anakin shouted at the girl, making her look at him in a funny manner. Stopping what she was doing, she looks straight at Anakin before asking:

"Why do you call me snips?" She asked.

"Because of your snippy attitude when you were younger." Anakin said as he crosses his arm. "If you had your memories, you would remember that."

"Yea..." Ahsoka said with a small hint of question on the tip of her tongue. "So...what was our relationship?"

"Master and Student, that's it." Anakin said, he sounded a little annoyed to the young woman. "Now snips...GO TO SLEEP!"

"I REFUSE!" Ahsoka shouted at the top of her lungs before climbing on top of her bed. She then jumps a little before jumping down, landing next to Anakin. In anger and annoyance, he raises his hand to the young woman before slamming it across her head. Making her fall face forward to the ground before closing her eye's and falling asleep. Anakin looks at his metal hand for a second before looking back at the woman he just smacks with. A second later, Obi-wan enters the room and saw Ahsoka on the ground. To this, he says:

"You didn't have to hit her." Obi-wan growled.

"She was jumping off the bed." Anakin growled before closing his eyes. His hand hovers over her body for a bit before her limp unconscious body slowly floats from the ground...

* * *

Kikkie: A little short


End file.
